Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы
|producer=*Кэтлин Кеннеди *Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Брайан Бёрк *Bad Robot Productions *Лоуренс Кэздан *Саймон Кинберг |writer=*Джордж Лукас *Майкл Арндт *Лоуренс Кэздан *Дж. Дж. Абрамс |starring= *Марк Хэмилл *Харрисон Форд *Кэрри Фишер *Энтони Дениэлс *Питер Мейхью *Кенни Бейкер *Джон Бойега *Дэйзи Ридли *Адам Драйвер *Оскар Айзек *Энди Серкис *Домналл Глисон *Макс фон Сюдов *Люпита Нионго *Гвендолин Кристи |music=Джон Уильямс |distributor=*Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Lucasfilm Ltd. |release date=18 декабря 2015 года |runtime= |budget=По меньшей мере $200 миллионов |language=*Английский *Русский |timeline=приблизительно спустя 30 лет после «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» |era= |preceded by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» |followed by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII»}} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» ( ) - готовящийся к выходу художественный фантастический фильм, являющийся продолжением киносаги «Звёздные Войны». Режиссёром будущего фильма назначен Дж. Дж. Абрамс, сценаристами выступили Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Абрамс. Фильм не будет являться адаптацией какого-либо написанного ранее, в рамках Расширенной вселенной, сюжета, и будет полностью самостоятельной историей. Фильм был анонсирован после того, как 30 октября 2012 года компания The Walt Disney Company приобрела компанию Джорджа Лукаса Lucasfilm Ltd. После этого Disney объявили о планах выпустить «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» 18 декабря 2015 года, а также о своём намерении в дальнейшем представить эпизоды VIII и IX. Джордж Лукас также примет участие в работе над новыми фильмами «Звёздные Войны» в качестве творческого консультанта. «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» станет первым художественным фильмом новой хронологи, которая игнорирует старую Расширенную вселенную и включает только шесть предыдущих фильмов «Звёздные Войны», телевизионный сериал «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», а также новые материалы о вселенной, выпущенные после 25 апреля 2014 года. 29 апреля было объявлено о том, что к актёрскому составу новой картины присоединятся ветераны «Звёздных Войн» из оригинальной трилогии, а именно: Марка Хэмилла, Харрисона Форда и Кэрри Фишер. Создание Концепция 30 октября 2012 года The Walt Disney Company объявила о преобритении Lucasfilm Ltd., продюсерской компании, ответственной за создание франшизы «Звёздные войны», у её владельца, автора «Звёздных войн», Джорджа Лукаса, за 4.05 миллиарда долларов. Вслед за приобретением компании медиа-гигантом, 31 мая последовало объявления об уходе Лукаса с поста главы Lucasfilm Ltd., а позже было объявлено о том, что с 1 июня опытный кинопродюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди сменила Лукаса на посту сопредседателя Lucasfilm. После объединения, Disney раскрыла планы о своём намерении выпустить новые фильмы, так называемой трилогии сиквелов, начиная с 2015 года, в которую войдут давно ожидаемые «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», «VIII» и «IX». Лукас также принял участие в работе над новыми фильмами в качестве творческого консультанта, а Кеннеди заняла пост исполнительного продюсера. Работа над «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» началась за несколько месяцев до объявления о слиянии Disney и Lucasfilm. За это время Лукасом была написана сюжетная канва для трёх планирующихся фильмов. Вскоре после объединения, Кеннеди сообщила, что команда причастная к созданию фильма, занята обсуждением сюжетных идей со сценаристами. Согласно источнику из Lucasfilm, основой сюжета «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» послужит самостоятельная история, которая не будет основываться на каком-либо источнике из Расширенной вселенной, в частности таких, как романы Тимоти Зана, объединённые в «Трилогию Трауна», события которых, согласно старому канону «Звёздных войн», хронологически разворачиваются после «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Позже эта информация была официально подтверждена 25 апреля 2014 года, когда Lucasfilm объявил о создании новой хронологии, включающей только шесть оригинальных фильмов, телевизионный сериал «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и все последующие материалы, первыми из которых станут сериал «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» и роман «Новый рассвет». во время работы над фильмом.]] 9 ноября Lucasfilm подтвердила начало стадии пре-продакшна «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», и то, что сценарист Майкл Арндт займётся написанием сценария к фильму. Впервые новость о привлечении Арндта к работе над сценарием появилась 8 ноября, так же, по словам инсайдеров, к этому времени у Арндта уже было готово около 40 - 50 страниц обработанного сценария в которых, как сообщалось, он плотно связал события новой трилогии с семьёй Скайокеров. 24 января 2013 года стало известно, что Дж. Дж. Абрамс, известный по работе над телевизионным сериалом «Остаться в живых» и более известный как режиссер двух фильмов, перезапустивших франшизу «Звёздный путь», назначен на пост режиссёра «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». StarWars.com подтвердил эту информацию днём позже. Сопродюсерами всех трёх фильмов трилогии сиквелов стали Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг. По слухам, Кэздан и Кинберг также разделили между собой обязанности сценаристов к «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII» и «IX», однако, окончательный состав рабочей команды этих фильмов пока неизвестен. Кэздан был автором сценария двух последних фильмов оригинальной трилогии: «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». 25 января StarWars.com подтвердил информация о том, что Кэздан и Кинберг примут участие в работе над «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII» в качестве консультантов. Во время совместного концерта с Young Musician's Foundation Debut Orchestra прошедшего 9 февраля, композитор Джон Уильямс заявил, что надеется получить шанс написать саундтрек ко всей новой трилогии. 29 апреля, на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу фильма «Стартрек: Возмездие», Абрамс сказал: " Пока слишком рано о чём-то говорить, но я надеюсь на это Уильямса, и забегая вперёд, скажу, что это саундтрека к фильму определённо должен делать Джон Уильямс, потому что он появился в этих фильмах задолго до меня." 27 июля 2013 года, на Celebration Europe II был показан видеоролик, подтверждающий участие Уильямс в написании музыки к новым фильмам. Позже, в феврале 2013 года, Марк Хэмилл, в ответ на вопрос о сиквеле, сказал, что с ним и другими главными актёрами оригинальной трилогии связывались представители Lucasfilm, а также заявил, что планирует встретиться со сценаристом Майклом Арндатом и Кэтлин Кеннеди. Хэмилл также указал, что, на тот момент, ни с кем из актёров оригинальных фильмов контракты небыли подписаны. Также Марк Хэмилл утверждал, что Джордж Лукас хотел бы вернуть актёров Питера Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлса, чтобы те исполнили свои роли в новых фильмах. Хэмилл также предположил, что его персонаж "станет таким же влиятельным персонажем, каким был Оби-Ван в свое время". В марте 2013 года, Кэрри Фишер подтвердила своё возвращение к роли принцессы Леи.Q&A with Carrie Fisher Carrie Fisher Confirms She’ll Return as Princess Leia in STAR WARS: EPISODE VII Днём позже Лукас подтвердил, что Хэмилл, Форд и Фишер находились на финальной стадии переговоров и что возвращение к их старым ролям, со всеми троими обсуждалась ещё до покупки Lucasfilm'а Disney'ем. Затем Лукас сказал следующее: "Возможно, я не должен это говорить, но, думаю, они хотят сами все объявить с присущим шумом. Я не скажу вам, успешно ли завершились переговоры". В мае 2013 года, стало известно, что производство «Эпизода VII» будет проходить в Великобритании. В прошлом, все шесть предыдущих фильмов франшизы «Звёздные войны» также были частично созданы в Соединённом Королевстве на таких студиях как: Elstree, Shepperton, Leavesden, Ealing и Pinewood. Майкл Каплан, разработавший дизайн костюмов к обоим фильмам «Звёздный путь» Абрамса, также был назначен художником по костюмам «Эпизода VII». Дэниэл Миндел, оператор Абрамса, продолжил своё сотрудничество с режиссёром и в работе над этим фильмом, это означает, что франшиза вновь вернётся к съёмке на 35-мм пленку. Также фильм будет сниматься и на IMAX камеры. 24 октября 2013 года, Кэздан и Абрамс заявили о том, что ими был переписан сценарий Арндта. 7 ноября 2013, Lucasfilm назначили дату премьеры фильма на 18 декабря 2015 года. 9 ноября 2013 был объявлено, что открывающей заставки киностудии 20th Century Fox, которая присутствовала во всех фильмах серии, до перехода её к Disney, не будет в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 19 ноября 2013 StarWars.com подтвердил присутствие R2-D2 в фильме. Модель дроида, которая появиться в фильме, была предложена и создана под руководством членов R2 Builders Club. Председатель Disney Studios Алан Хорн раскрыл 13 декабря 2013 года примерный бюджет фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», озвучив сумму примерно в $200 миллионов. На встрече с Ассоциацией телевизионных критиков 19 января 2014 года, Абрамс объявил о завершении работы над сценарием «Эпизода VII» и сказал, что работа над фильмом идёт "полным ходом" и они находятся в стадии "глубокого пре-продакшна." Он также подтвердил слух о его разговоре с Джесси Племонсом, актёром сериала «Во все тяжкие». На следующий день, 20 января, Кэрри Фишер в интервью изданию «TV Guide» упомянула о том, что она, Харрисон Форд и Марк Хэмилл приступят к работе над фильмом в апреле-марте. Позже это было подтверждено представителями Lucasfilm 29 апреля 2014 года. Промотируя ремейк «РобоКопа», Гари Олдман признался в интервью ресурсу «Sky Movies» в том, что его кандидатуру рассматривали на одну из ролей в готовящемся фильме. Актёры Юэн Макгрегор и Билли Ди Уильямс также выразили интерес к возвращению в франшизу, однако официального подтверждения их возвращения пока не было. Производство 17 марта 2014 года, на сайте StarWars.com была опубликована информация о том, что основные съёмки «Эпизод VII» пройдут на территории Pinewood Studios и начнутся они в мае 2014, а действие фильма развернётся спустя, приблизительно, тридцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Также была подтверждена информация о том, что роли главных героев исполнит трио молодых актёров которым помогут актёры с "очень известными лицами." 5 апреля 2014 стало известно о начале съёмок фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», проводимых второй съёмочной группой в Исландии и Абу-Даби. Translated via Google Translate. 7 апреля 2014 появлись сообщения о том, что Питер Мейхью вернётся к роли Чубакки в «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 25 апреля, представили Lucasfilm обнародовали планы по поводу новой хронологии «Звёздных войн», исключающией существующую Расширенную вселенную и подтвердили, что «Эпизод VII» и его продолжения не будут основаны ни на одном из существующих, в рамках старой РВ, источников. После этого, 29 апреля последовала публикация официального списка актёрского состава фильма. Марк Хэмилл, Кэрри Фишер, Харрисон Форд, Кенни Бейкер, Питер Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлс вернуться к ролям своих основных персонажей из оригинальной трилогии, и к ним присоединяться множество новых актёров в ведущих ролях: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер, Оскар Айзек, Энди Серкис, Домналл Глисон и Макс фон Сюдов. Денис Лоусон был приглашён исполнить роль Веджа Антиллесаиз оригинальной трилогии, однако он отказался, заявив, что это было бы "скучно" для него. 16 мая 2014 было официально объявлено о начале работы над фильмом на Pinewood Studios. 21 мая Disney, Lucasfilm и Bad Robot анонсировали "Force for Change", благотворительную компанию, "посвящен поиску творческих решений для некоторых из самых больших проблем в мире". С самого начала компания фокусировалась на сотрудничестве с UNICEF. Каждый кто пожертвует в адрес организации какую-либо сумму, получает шанс попасть на съёмочную площадку «Эпизода VII». 11 июня 71-летний Харрисон Форд получил перелом левой ноги, в результате падения на неё гидравлической двери в Pinewood Studios. С полученной травмой актёр был по воздуху доставлен в Больницу Джона Рэдклиффа в Оксфорде. Процесс восстановления от полученной травмы отлучил актёра от съемок на восемь недель. 28 июня актёр Энди Серкис подтвердил, что работу по захвату движения для этого фильма, а также для всех последующих фильмов проекта «Звёздные войны» возмут на себя The Imaginarium Studios. Серкис также подтвердил, что его персонаж в фильме будет создан при помощи технологии захвата движения.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation 6 июля Lucasfilm утвердил актёров Кристал Кларк и Пипа Андерсона, в рамках открытого кастинга, прошедшего в Соединённом Королевстве. Также было заявлено о двухнедельном перерыве съёмок в августе, из-за перелома ноги Харисона Форда. После чего съёмки возобновятся,и окончатся поздней осенью. Абрамс, Хэмилл и Дэйзи Ридли провели три дня на съёмочной площадке на Скеллиг-Майкл в графства Керри, в Ирландии. Команда фильма Актёрский состав *Адам Драйвер *Гвендолин Кристи *Дэйзи Ридли *Джон Бойега *Домналл Глисон *Кенни Бейкер — R2-D2 *Кристал Кларк *Кэрри Фишер — Лея Органа *Люпита Нионго *Макс фон Сюдов *Марк Хэмилл — Люк Скайуокер *Оскар Айзек *Питер Мейхью — Чубакка *Пип Андерсон *Харрисон Форд — Хан Соло *Энтони Дениэлс — C-3PO *Энди Серкис Команда *Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Продюсеры — Кэтлин Кеннеди, Дж. Дж. Абрамс, Брайан Бёрк и Bad Robot Productions *Консультанты — Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг *обработка сценария — Джордж Лукас *Сценаристы — Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Композитор — Джон Уильямс *исполнительные продюсеры — Томми Харпер, Джейсон МакГатлин *Оперетор — Дэниэл Миндел *Художники-постановщики — рик Картер, Даррен Гилфорд *Художник по костюмам — Майкл Каплан *Специалист по визуальным эффектам — Крис Корбоулд *Дизайнер звука — Бен Бертт *Сведение звука — Гэри Райдстром *Руководитель отдела создания звука — Мэттью Вуд *Руководитель отдела специальных эффектов — Роджер Гайетт *Художники концепта — Даг Чианг, Иан Мккейг Появления |technology= |miscellanea= }} Источники * *DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD. - The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * *Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime - EW.com *George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale *The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release *Jedi News - Latest: RUMORS: Episode VII Details From 'Entertainment Weekly' Issue 1311 Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Фильмы